


Ropes and Kisses

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull had an idea and Dorian decided to go along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ropes and Kisses

It was that damn Qunari's fault. After another night of drinking with the Inquisitor, Dorian went to Bull's room again while everyone else went back to sleep. With a small smile on his face, the other had been sitting on the bed. He had been waiting for him. And apparently he had a special idea for tonight. 

Dorian decided to just play along. To see where it all went. Perhaps that had been his first mistake. Whenever they were intimate like this, the mage allowed himself to forget that Bull had been Ben-Hassrath. He had been a spy for the Qunari organization. Just because he was now Tal-Vashoth, that didn't mean he had lost his years of training.

So of course Bull had been paying very close attention to some of the things that came out of his mouth. Half the time he was serious, half the time he wasn't... Well, maybe a little serious then too, but that was besides the point. Bull had been listening and listening a lot more carefully than Dorian realized.

Maybe he should have expected Bull to tie him up. And maybe he should have expected him to blindfold him. But he hadn't and now he entire body was on fire. The rope tied around him rubbed against his skin wonderfully. His hands were restrained behind his back, leaving him helpless, defenseless... And not being able to see anything only made that feeling intensify, the fire in his body spreading. It didn't help he could feel Bull's hands on his hip and the back of his neck, keeping him pressed into the sheets, his huge cock thrusting hard inside of him.

Damn it, this felt way more amazing than he had anticipated. 

He could make out a chuckle from the other. "Enjoying yourself, Dorian?"

"You... savage-AH!"

A particular hard thrust cut him off, a sharp moan escaping past his lips. Maker, this was so undignified. If they weren't before, his ancestors were definitely turning in their graves now...

And they were probably dying all over again to know that Dorian, a Tevinter Mage, was actually enjoying ever second of this. To be dominated by this man, this frustrating, muscular, skilled, attentive brute... It was deliciously shameful and aroused him like more tomorrow.

A gasp escaped past his lips when the hand on his neck moved to his erection, jerking at it in time with Bull's thrusts. Dorian felt his body turn to jelly as his upper body collapsed into the sheets, a long moan erupting from his mouth. Maker, it felt amazing! So amazing and his body was on fire. He didn't even realize he was moaning out Bull's name, only focused on the other slapping his hips against him hard over and over again.

If he weren’t so wrapped up in his own heated pleasure, Dorian would have noted that, whenever they did something more extreme, Bull didn't say much. The man was far too focused on giving the other what he needed. What his being craved. And he didn't want to hurt the other by accident. 

Besides, he liked listening to Dorian moan. If he talked to much, he wouldn't get to hear them as well. And Dorian would just talk back and as fun as their little quips more, he enjoyed hearing the erotic moans more when they were in bed together.

Dorian would have called it unbecoming; Bull just thought they were hot, making him thrust into him even harder to draw out even more of those sweet cries of pleasure.

Then Bull leaned down and gently bit into Dorian's neck. He didn't expect Dorian to scream at that, nor did he expect him to cum so easily. But he let out his own groan when the mage tightened up around him, forcing him into his own orgasm and filling him up with thick fluids. Dorian's body trembled hard as he stained the sheets, head jerking back and forth as he tried to calm down, even though he just seemed to keep flying to Cloud 9 and beyond that... 

But it soon came to an end as Bull pulled out of him and released his cock. Dorian slumped down onto the sheets, panting hard and shivering as a delightful tingle spread throughout his body, forgetting the fact that cum was starting to trickle out of him. And when he felt the Qunari's hands gently undoing the ropes, he allowed himself the chance to catch his breath. Once his arms were freed, he moved them to grip the sheets in an attempt to ground himself better.

The blindfold soon followed, Dorian having to blink the darkness away to take a look around. But he found himself unable to get up when Bull's body suddenly came over his, those strong arms wrapping tightly around him. The Tevinter gave a small sigh and realized he had better get comfortable. Bull was much more into cuddling than he anticipated.

Not that he was complaining, oh no.

He turned his head just in time for a soft kiss to be planted to his cheek. And another. And another one after that. Dorian's eyes narrowed and murmured out, "Must you fuss like this?"

"What?” he said in between kisses. “Don't like it?"

"It's rather dull."

"But you're blushing."

Dorian let out a small huff and looked away. All right, yes, it was true; his cheeks were feeling a little more flushed than usual. He didn't need to rub it in.

But the Bull did eventually stop, but he didn't take his arms away from him. Dorian figured as much. The beast was just so needlessly affectionate after their more intense rounds. It was never like this back in Tevinter with other men...

Now that he had time to actually think about it, Bull hadn't been like this during their first few times together. This was a recently new thing. And it felt… rather nice. And warm. Not that he would ever tell the brute that. He would never leave him alone if he did.

Another kiss came to his neck, a small shiver shooting down his spine. Bull chuckled before kissing him again. “Sensitive neck, Dorian, I’m surprised.”

Dorian frowned and wiggled a bit under him. The Qunari loosened his hold, allowing the mage to turn to face him with a small pout on his face.

“Are you going to continue with all this or do something fun?”

“Such as?”

“Something more… you. Primal.”

A wide smirk crawled up onto his face. “If you’d like. You  _do_  look good in rope.”

“It would be much better than you acting like a big sap.”

“You like it.”

And with that, Dorian’s blush grew a bit before he pulled him down and shut him up with a harsh kiss. That was enough embarrassment for one evening… He would rather just skip to the fun part again, since he still had the strength.

They could get to the cuddle business afterward.


End file.
